


stealing cupcakes

by pandaanna01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, bday fic for phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: it's Phil's birthday and a lovely surprise awaits- or -someone gets proposed to on their birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [@uhnlighted](https://tmblr.co/mDc-36FRL-s41gspxpJJMlQ) (it was very last minute thank you for reading through it !!!)
> 
>  
> 
> _~~it’s already two days late pls forgive me i had a class until like 6pm and then procrastination and homework is hell and this is super rushed oops~~ i’ve written a bday fic for dan so it seemed right to write one for phil too_

A single blue cupcake sat on the counter, a lit candle stuck in the center of it and Dan nowhere to be seen. Phil walked into the kitchen, mid-yawn, and mechanically began to make a cup of steaming hot coffee, not noticing the small cupcake’s silent presence. It was only until he turned around that he saw the pastry, and the card next to it scrawled in Dan’s distinct handwriting. The front of the card featured a poorly drawn lion, inside were the words _happy birthday, my love. you’re 30 now, Mr. Old._ There was a post it note stuck to the back of the card. _Turn around and find the flowers_.

With a delighted smile, Phil spun around. A vase of red roses were placed in the center of the table, a scented candle burning dimly beside it, its fragrance reminding him of the first date that they’d gone on. It’d been a movie date, and ended up with them going home and ordering takeout with that very scent wafting in the background. Another note was attached to the vase, a safe distance away from the flame. _The lounge is the next recommended destination._

Skipping into the lounge, the large pile of presents in the corner of the room stopped him in his tracks. Letting out a delighted sound, Dan’s laughter could clearly be heard from somewhere else in the flat. He made his way to the stack, noticing that another candle was lit and placed carefully on top, only refraining from tearing into them because of the candle and the note that it was sat on top of. _Beauty awaits in the bathroom._

The bathroom was sadly empty of any surprises. The only thing that it contained was Lion, to which he picked up, and another post it stuck to the mirror. _Smile, and a surprise awaits in our room!_

There was hesitance in his step as he made his way back to their room. He adjusted his glasses to keep his hands busy, pausing in front of their doorway. On the door was a post it. _Will you…_

He pushed open the door, a smile starting to spread across his face as he guessed what Dan was going to ask. ( _…marry me?_ )

“Will you allow me to eat the cupcake that you didn’t remember to eat?” Dan was knelt, one knee on the floor, the blue cupcake held in one hand.

The smile froze. “Dan! No! Never!” Phil rushed forward, almost tripping in his haste to take back the blue cupcake. 

“I’m kidding, mostly. But actually though, will you…”

Phil let himself hope for a better sentence ending.

“…marry me?”

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[here](http://pandaanna01.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
